


The story behind that chin scar

by alchemicalTyphoon



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Facial Shaving, Gen, Monologue, Violence, Zaeed Ramblings, unnamed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: Zaeed rambling about one of his scars. Involves shaving, seedy public restrooms, and someone dying. Because a Zaeed scar story without at least one death is like being served soup without a spoon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The story behind that chin scar

"I see you eyeing my chin. How I got it? Chin scar stories are all the same: you get them from shaving.

So there I stood in this sorry-ass excuse for a bathroom, goddamn light flickering because even in space, lights in public restrooms never work properly. There's an old Earth song on the dinky radio. I think it was 'Daydream Believer'. Hell of a song for a shave. Once I heard it, I concentrated on that, and I didn't quite hear the rest of the ruddy environment.  
  
One moment I was trying to get the closest shave possible in this cracked mirror with what looked like some turian wad dried on it; the next moment there's a bloody Drell trying to slice my throat with my own goddam razor.  
  
Lucky he didn't know about double-edged razors.  
  
Bastard sliced his own hand on mine. Backed off just enough for me to stick it in his elbow first, and his goddamn throat second. Should have seen the dumb expression on his face when he realised what had happened. Must have hit an artery on the way up, because I got a bit of blood on my lips. Spat it out, but was still high as a kite for an hour. Never used straight razors again after that.  
  
Heh...  
  
Talk more later."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old thing that's been sitting in my drafts forever but have it! I've always liked the weird ramblings of Zaeed, and I may have more :3!


End file.
